I'll find you, I promise
by MMHlover
Summary: Teenaged matt and jeff hardy get into a fight and wake up to be seperated in a different world. Can Matt find Jeff and get them out of there or are they stuck there forever? Warning : SLASH, Hardycest, Strong language, Mature subjects.
1. Hatred

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives.**

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Jeff hardy kicked open the door of his seventeen-year old brother Matt's bedroom.

"What the hell Jeff! What's your issue?" Matt yelled.

"You! You're my issue Matt!! Every time I have something good you have to go ruin it!"

Matt smirked"It's not my fault your girlfriend dumped you" he said as he got up from his chair.

"Yes it is! If you hadn't sent your little floozy over and had her pretend that I was cheating with her Trish never would have dumped me!" Jeff yelled pushing Matt down back onto the chair.

Matt laughed "First of all Lita is not a floozy. And secondly the look on your face after Trish slapped you was hilarious"

"I don't know why you hate me so much! I never did anything to you!" Jeff kicked the wall as hard as he could, which resulted in a big hole.

Matt stopped laughing "now look what you did you stupid idiot! I hope you know your gonna be paying to fix that!"

Matt's eyes turned an almost black color as he walked towards Jeff.

Jeff backed up as he saw the way matt's eyes darkened, he knew that when matt's eyes get dark he's really pissed.

"Fuck that! Pay for it yourself !"

Matt pushed him against the wall " I don't think so you broke it you bought it bitch"

Jeff whimpered as he felt his older brothers fingers dig into his arms "Matt your hurting me"

Matt pushed harder "good! You're a worthless piece of scum! It's no wonder mom left us! She couldn't handle the humiliation of having such a disgrace as a son!"

Jeff bit Matt hard on the arm and pushed him away "shut up! She didn't leave because of me! You're just jealous because she and dad loved me more!"

Matt slapped Jeff across the face "shut your mouth you bastard. God I wish you were never born! Get the fuck out of my room!" He pushed Jeff out the door and closed it as well as he could.

Jeff fell into the wall and slid down, tears running down his face 'Why do you hate me Mattie? All I ever wanted was for you to love me? 'He thought as he got up and went to his room.

Neither boy came down for dinner so Gil went upstairs too see what was wrong. He walked up to Matt's door and saw it was broke. He shook his head.

"Boys must have fought again". He knocked on the door. When he didn't hear anything he opened the door and saw Matt asleep with his head on a book. He smiled and closed the door and went to Jeff's door. He knocked but heard nothing so he opened the door to find Jeff asleep on the floor holding onto a bear Matt got him from a carnival when they were kids. Gil closed the door and went into the living room to watch TV, wondering what made Jeff so upset that he brought out the ratty old bear.

At about 10 o'clock Jeff woke up on the floor. He got up, stripped and put on some of matt's old pajama bottoms. They were too big so he knotted them at the side and rolled them down a little. He got into bed and snuggled up to the bear which Jeff had named Mattie after his older brother after Matt won it for him playing a pop the balloon game when he was 5 and Matt was 8. He quickly fell asleep dreaming of the day that his mom, dad, Matt and him went to the carnival together as a family.

Matt on the other hand had woke up around 9:30 and put his books away before stripping and putting on some wwe pyjama bottoms. He and Jeff were big fans of the wwe and used to fake wrestle in the backyard. But that was years ago, before there mom left. Matt crawled into bed and looked over at his nightstand. He saw the picture of his parents Jeff and him at a carnival they went to. Jeff was holding onto a stuffed bear matt had won for him. Matt wondered what happened to that bear.

"He probably got rid of it the day after. That ungrateful little shit" Matt picked the picture of and tossed it into the trash, mumbling something about Jeff being a worthless whiny little bitch and went to bed.

At midnight the winds were swirling above the hardy house and the sky was getting dark as both matt and Jeff squirmed in their beds. The ground began to shake and Jeff sat up and looked around. Books, posters, pictures and shelves were being thrown around the room by some mysterious grey fog. Jeff screamed as he grabbed onto the bear and held onto it for dear life.

In the other room Matt opened his eyes hearing Jeff scream. He looked around and saw the mysterious fog lifting and swirling things around his room. Matt got up and ran to his door and tried to open it but it was stuck. He banged and pulled on it till it eventually opened up enough for him to slip out. He began to walk towards Jeff's door.

Meanwhile Jeff was crying and ran to the door and pulled as hard as he could and slipped out.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled. Jeff looked up and saw matt coming his way. "Mattie! S-something's trying to get me!"

Matt grabbed onto Jeff and held onto him "I know it's in my room too". Suddenly both boys doors flew opened and the fog came towards them, almost like a hand reaching for them.

"Matt! Don't let me go!" Jeff screamed as he grabbed matt's hand and held as hard as he could.

"I won't! I promise!" Matt replied and held onto Jeff as hard as he could. The fog circled both boys waists and began to pull them towards there separate rooms.

"Don't let go!" Jeff cried.

"I'm trying…its really strong Jeff I don't know how much longer I can hold on" Matt could feel his hold loosening as the fog pulled harder

"Jeff….I can't hold on any longer. I'll find you."

"Matt! Where is it taking us?"

"I don't know. But wherever we end up. I'll find you. I promise."

Jeff screamed as Matt let go and the fog pulled them towards there own room. Matt struggled to get out of its hold and looked back up at Jeff who was crying.

As soon as the boys reached the doorway of their room they saw a bright flash and everything darkened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first story. Hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think so far. :)


	2. New surroundings

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives.**

* * *

Matt woke up to the sound of giggling. He turned over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up realizing he was not in his room anymore. Instead he seemed to be in some sort of barn with 3 ladies staring at him wide eyed.

"Uhmm…Hello. My name is matt. Does anyone know where I am?'

The red head stepped forward "Hello. I'm Maria, this" she gestures towards a blonde "is Kelly and that is Melina" as she gestures toward a dark haired lady. "You're in Camelot…and you've seemed to have lost your shirt."

The ladies giggled as matt looked down and realized he was still only in his pyjama bottoms.

"Oh shit!" he looked around "do you know where I could get a shirt?" Melina walked out and came back a few minutes later with a purple shirt with puffy sleeves.

Matt looked at it weirdly but put it on regardless. Then he looked at the ladies. "Would you happen to know the date?"

Kelly raised her hand "It's February 18th , 1213 sir."

Matt sat there shocked. 'I've been transported to the past? This has got to be a dream'. He started slapping his face and pinching himself. This caused nothing but strange looks from the ladies and pain to himself. 'Huh….this must be real…but how?' He vaguely remembered green fog but quickly forgot about it when he realized Melina was talking.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't catch that." He asked.

Melina looked at him and said " I was just saying that we better get you back to the castle and cleaned up. You are expected to be at dinner tonight"

Matt looked very confused "Castle? Dinner? With who?"

Maria giggled "with King Vince of course. Now come on we don't have all day".

Matt got up and followed the girls 'Unbelievable even in the 12th century he is the boss. Hopefully I don't piss him off like I usually do'.

A few hours later…

Matt walked into the dining room. He looked around and saw swords and paintings of different kings and queens hung up on the walls. He heard a cough and looked at the table. Sitting at the head of the table was King Vince, His queen Linda on his left, His son prince Shane on his right and his daughter princess Stephanie beside Shane.

"Well? Are you going to stand there and gawk at us or are you going to sit down and eat?" Vince said expectantly.

Matt stared then slowly walked around to the seat in between some guys at the end of the table. He sat down and looked over to his right, sitting there glaring at him was none other than Hunter Heart Helmsley, Triple H.

"Hunter? Man what are you doing here?"

Hunter glared "That's Sir Hunter to you bub."

Matt stifled a laugh "sorry, sir hunter…what are you doing here?"

"He's a knight you Assclown"

Matt looked at his left and saw Chris Jericho with an amused look on his face.

"Jericho? Are you a knight too?"

Hunter laughed "Yeah right. That dumbass is just the princess's boyfriend"

"At least I have a girlfriend you overgrown monkey!"

"Oh yeah? At least I'm getting laid doofus!"

"Oh man. You're not tapping that?" Matt asked laughing.

Chris blushed. "No, I am not 'tapping' that. We are taking things slow. There's nothing wrong with that."

"You have been dating for a year and a half and you haven't even seen her in her underwear!" Hunter shouted. He immediately wished he hadn't when he noticed the royal family staring at him.

Stephanie's face was bright red, Shane was trying not to laugh, Linda was appalled and Vince was fuming.

Hunter stood up "Excuse me I think I'll go practice my swordplay" he said as he scurried out the door.

"Steph..."Chris started but Stephanie got up and ran out the door "Stephanie!" He ran after her reminding himself that he has to kick hunter's ass later.

Matt stared at his dinner plate not knowing what to do.

"Alright then…You there…what's your name?"

Matt looked up when he realized Vince was talking to him "Oh uhm... Matthew sir."

Vince nodded "And how did you end up in our stable?"

Matt shrugged "I'm not really sure sir. I just woke up there."

"Well, you don't look like a thief. Other than the fact that you were found with no top I see nothing wrong with you. You may stay in our guest room in the left tower."

Matt nodded "Thank you sir."

Just then a man with a huge curly afro came in holding a cloth that seemed to have something in it.

"Carlito! Did I not tell you not to disturb us while we are dining?" Vince yelled.

"Y-yes sir. But I found something at the castle gates sir." Carlito handed him the cloth.

Vince opened it and pulled out a stuffed bear.

Matt gasped recognizing it as the one he got Jeff when he was five.

Vince looked at matt "Is this yours?"

Matt shook his head "No sir. It belongs to my brother, Jeff."

"Ah I see. Oh look there's a note" Vince opens the note "Dear Jeffrey's brother, I hope your having fun mucking about in the palace for I am having much fun with your little brother. I love the way his hand feels around my member. If you want your brother back he'll be in a cave in the deep forest. But I'd hurry if I were you. On the fifth night I will take your Jeffie's innocence from him. Oh and don't expect m to go down without a fight, I will have my men hiding around the forest waiting for you. I'd expect you to get some men of your own, If that tightwad of a king let's you have any. Remember you have 3 days left. Sincerely, Randy O." Vince threw down the letter.

"Tight wad? I am not a tight wad! Get up son we have some troops to collect!" Vince got up and stormed out of the room, Matt, who's still shocked over what's happening to his brother, follows him quickly as they rush out of the room.

* * *

**Okay. Review and tell me what you think :)**

**Next chapter will be about Jeff.**


	3. Abuse

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives.**

* * *

Jeff woke up to the sound of a heavy door closing. He doesn't open his eyes, he knows who it is. The same thing has been happening since he woke up three days ago. Randy Orton, a big blue eyed man with short brown hair, came in and forced Jeff to strip then made him do sexual things. The first day he beat Jeff till he gave him a hand job then the second when Jeff tried to resist he beat him and forced his cock into Jeff's mouth and made him give him a blowjob. After he'd left Jeff cried for hours till he fell asleep. 'Where are you Matty? You said you'd find me' Jeff thought as he heard Randy drop his pants.

"Open your eyes maggot" Randy said, eyeing Jeff.

Jeff shivered, then opened his eyes and looked up at his abuser. "Yes, sir."

Randy smirked "Stand up"

Jeff stood up and looked at his feet "Yes, sir."

"Take your pants off "

"Yes sir" Jeff starts to take them off.

"Slowly"

Jeff sighed and started slowly sliding them down his legs.

"Good boy" Randy said after Jeff kicked his pants off, leaving him completely nude having went to bed in just pyjama pants.

Jeff closed his eyes hoping Randy would go away.

No such luck.

Randy got up "Sit on the chair slut"

Jeff opened his eyes and sat on the chair Randy was sitting on before.

Randy smirked and got on his knees "Seeing as you've been such a good boy for the past three days I thought I would reward you."

Jeff squirmed "N-No thank you. I-I'm fine sir."

"I wasn't asking boy, I'm telling you" Randy said laughing.

Jeff closed his eyes as he felt Randy's hand grasp his member. He bit back a moan, wishing he would stop.

Randy moved his hand slowly up and down Jeff's cock. "Such a good little slut aren't you? Now open your eyes and watch me touch you"

Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked at Randy's hand sliding up his shaft.

Randy smirked as he quickened his pace, pleased when he heard Jeff moan loud. "You like it rough don't you my pretty little slut."

Jeff closed his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to spill "No...No...I don't like it"

Randy slapped his face "Of course you like it slut. Now shut up before I beat you"

Jeff bit his lip as he felt Randy put his mouth around his dick. "Oh...Oh god…"

Randy started putting Jeff's cock all the way in his mouth, grazing it with his teeth while going down and sucking coming up.

Jeff moaned "mmm..."

Randy finally took Jeff's entire dick in his mouth and sucked harder.

"Oh yes…ohh….I'm going to…cum…" Jeff moaned softly.

Randy sucked hard one more time then took his mouth off of Jeff's cock and sliding his finger up and down it softly.

"Oh…Matty!" Jeff yelled as he exploded over his stomach and Randy's hand.

Randy took his hand away and got a cloth to wipe up his hand "You little cock tease…Here I am giving you the best head you've ever gotten and your thinking about someone else? Who is this Matty person?"

Jeff looked down "Matt…he's my big brother" He whispered.

Randy looked confused "he's what?"

"My brother" Jeff said softly.

"You need to speak up slut. I can't hear a damn thing you're saying"

"My brother!" Jeff yelled looking at Randy "He's my big brother"

Randy laughed "You sick motherfucker! You yelled your brother's name while getting oral sex! Oh man! You're sicker than I thought"

Jeff blushed and looked down.

"SO where is this brother of yours Jeffrey?"

"I...I don' know sir."

Randy smirked "Well lucky for you I think I do know. I heard some knew tenant has been living in the castle. Now your brother wouldn't happen to have curly black hair, chocolate brown eyes and wearing some pants that have WWE on them does he?"

Jeff looked up "Yes. Yes sir that's my brother."

"Well I'm sure he's not very worried about you if he's living it up in the castle and not coming to find you"

"That's not true. I'm sure he just…Maybe he's just gathering up some men to fight you with"

"Doubtful. I'll tell you what. I'll send him something to let him know your alright and if he finds you in the next two days, You can go with him…But if he doesn't…Well my dear Jeffrey, Your ass will literally be mine" Randy laughed.

Jeff stood up frightened "No…you wouldn't"

"Ahh that's where you're wrong. I would and will fuck that sweet little ass of yours until you pass out. Now what shall I send him" Randy looked around the shed that Jeff had been locked in. He spotted a teddy bear that he had noticed Jeff had with him when they found him outside of their city gates. He walked over and grabbed it.

"No! Please don't take that. It's all I have left."

"Fine. I suppose I could send your pants. But then you'd be pants less Jeff. I wouldn't mind it but it gets kind of chilly out here at night"

Jeff sighed "Fine…You can send it. I know for a fact that once Matt sees that he'll come for me."

Randy laughed "We'll see. Well I have to be going if I'm going to send this. Bye slut" With that Randy left Jeff standing there alone, locked.

Jeff sighed "Please find me Matty. Before it's too late" He walked over and put his pants back on then layed down on the mound of dirt he slept on and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow…Okay that was the first sexual encounter I've ever written. Please review and tell me what you think of it:)**


	4. The men

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives.**

* * *

"Alright men. You are standing here by King Vince's orders to find this mans brother" Hunter gestured towards Matt "Our enemy Randy Orton has captured him and is threatening to harm him in a sexual way. This journey will lead us to a cave in the deep forest where young Jeffrey is being kept. This is going to be a long and treacherous journey where we will indeed be met by Orton's men. But you all are magnificent fighters and have been hand picked by King Vince so I have no doubt that we will find Jeffrey in the next two days. We will leave in 10 minutes men so get your armour and horses and we will meet at the castles front gate." Hunter charged off on his horse leaving the knights there talking amongst themselves.

"Aye, you there" One of the knights called to Matt "Come over here"

Matt walked over to him "Yes?"

"I want you to meet us men…So that you may trust us more to find your brother"

"Alright"

"I am Shawn and these are the men" Shawn gestured towards three giant men "The one with the dark hair is Taker, the bald one is Kane. No offence man" Kane just nodded "and that is Shad" Shad, being the smallest of the giants just smiled.

Matt shook there hands then followed Shawn down the line where a short haired blonde, a Jamaican man and familiar face were standing "the short haired blonde is Christian, The Jamaican is kofi and-"

"Chris? I thought you were just the princess's boyfriend?"

"I am but they needed another person and as my punishment for upsetting the princess at dinner-which was hunters fault- I am stuck going on this trip."

Matt laughed and Shawn rolled his eyes "Anyways, onward" They walk towards a huge man and two others "alright, this monster right here is mark, the one with the "grills" as he calls them is JTG and the one with the 'bling' is Montel Vontavious Porter...Or as he likes to be called MVP" Shawn then pointed at some guy who was getting his horse ready

"That's John. He's the leader of the chain gang and is going to accompany us. Then there's me and hunter"

Matt nodded "alright and what about me…what do I do in all of this?"

"You will go with Chris to find your brother while the rest of us fight."

Matt looked over at Chris who was complaining to Christian about how he has to go along. Matt Sighed "Alright."

Shawn walked in front of all the men who were ready to go "All right men. Let's go" they all mount there horses, Matt on Shawn's, and ride off to the front gate.

When they reach it Matt gets his own horse and after a quick chat about where to go they were off.

* * *

**Alright. I know that chris is a heel right now but I love the old chris so that is who I'm using. Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Friends

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives.**

* * *

"I'll find you, I promise"

Jeff squirmed "Mattie….don't let go" he murmured.

He rolls over and falls off the mound of dirt he was sleeping on. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks around.

"Why is this happening to me?" Jeff wonders aloud. He thinks of earlier and how he said matt's name while getting head.

Suddenly the door opened and a small guy was pushed in.

"Oof!" The guy said as he fell onto the floor.

"Here you go Jeff. We brought you a new friend." Randy said laughing " Oh and I sent the bear. You're brother has two days till I take you as mine." He laughs and closes the door.

Jeff shivers and looks over at the guy who was laying there. He gets up and helps the guy up.

"Thank you" the man said "My name is Evan"

"Hello. I'm Jeff. Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. I was just walking in the forest and some guy with long blonde hair grabbed me. I think his name was Edge. But all he told me was that I was going to be his new 'friend' and then he brought me to that randy guy and he pushed me in here. Why are you here?"

Jeff sighed "I'm here because randy found me outside of the city gates and decided I was going to be his friend. Trust me it's not a good thing"

"Why is that?"

"Well…" He leans over and whispers all that's happened in the last three days.

Evan gasped "oh! Oh no we have to get out of here"

"I've tried but don't worry. My brother is going to come get me and he'll get you too"

Evan nodded "I hope so because if edge is planning to do that stuff to me I'm screwed"

Jeff looked at the floor "Yah. I know Matt will come. He's my big brother and he won't leave me here." He goes and sits on the dirt.

Evan sits beside him "I have a big sister, but she hates me so she probably won't care that I'm gone. We got into a huge fight which was why I was in the forest. What's your brother like?"

"He's big and strong. He has curly black hair and stunning chocolate brown eyes. He has a huge heart and is kind and loving" Jeff sighed "except to me. Sometimes I think he hates me but I know he doesn't. I mean…He can't. I'm his brother. And when our mom left us our dad was so upset and matt was all I had used to be so loving to me but lately he's been so mean,taking his anger out on me. He blames me but I think he's just upset. I mean…I need him and...I don't know…he's supposed to protect me and I know he'll come for me."

Evan nodded and looked at Jeff "It sounds to me that you love him."

"Well yeah…He's my brother"

"No, you really love him. As more than a brother"

Jeff laughed "I do not. I couldn't. That's wrong. So wrong man"

Evan shrugged "whatever you say. But from what you're saying it sounds like he may love you too. Probably why he's been pushing you away" He then laid down and went to sleep.

Jeff laid down as well and thought 'I don't love matt…and he defiantly doesn't love me…..I mean if he did he wouldn't be making out with that whore lita….Kissing her with those luscious lips of his and looking at her with those beautiful eyes and holding her with those strong arms and….' Jeff sat up "Evan! You're right. I do love Matt"

Evan smiled "I told you. Now let me sleep. I need to dream of ways to avoid edge's attacks."

Jeff smiled and lay down, wishing for dreams of Matt.

* * *

** Okay well that chapters done. Review and tell me what you think. Even if you hated it, Just tell me what I can fix. :)**


	6. Realization

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives.

* * *

**The trotting of horses was all matt could hear as they traveled closer to their destination. He looked around him. Hunter was leading the pack with Shawn while Taker and Kane brought up the rear. Matt was in the middle of the group with john on one side and Chris on the other. The men were either in front or in back of him and they had been traveling for hours.

They had just reached a small town when Hunter yelled "Alright men. This is where we set up camp. He pulled into a clearing.

The rest of the men followed and got off their horses. They continued to lay out their tents and blankets One they were done the all sat around the campfire.

"So tell us about young Jeffrey" Shawn said.

Matt looked up "Well, he has blonde hair that he dyes multiple colors. And these stunning green eyes that you could just stare into all day and never get tired. He's so innocent, and so brave. He can jump off the highest things and he can dress in all these outrageous clothes without caring what other people think. And he's such a caring, giving person. H gives and gives and gives and never asks for anything in return" he sighs.

The other men stare at him, speechless.

Matt looks around"…what?"

No one says a word till Taker looks up from the wood he was carving "you love him"

Matt looked over, dumbfounded, "Of course I love him he's my brother. Not that I've treated him like one. He probably hates me now."

"Why would your brother hate you?" Chris asked.

"Well when our mom left us years ago I was so upset that I didn't know what to do so I blamed him. I've been horrible to him. I've yelled at him, Hurt him, and called all sorts of names. Right before we were sent to this place I told him that I hated him and that I wished he was never born. This is all my fault. I've been the worst brother ever. I'm supposed to protect him but I drove him away."

The men look at him.

"Your probably acting that way because deep down inside you know that your truly in love with him but since he's your brother you can't have him." John said.

Matt shook his head "No, I'm not in love with my brother. He's…He's my brother. The one I used to wrestle with, the one who used to crwl into my bed when he had a bad dream" Matt sighs " He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like an angel. He has such smooth skin and his lips are so….My god! I'm in love with my brother! I love Jeff!"

The men all nodded their heads.

"The kids got in bad" Taker said as he got up to find some more wood.

Matt smiled as he thought about Jeff.

The men talked amongst themselves until Shawn noticed Matt's smile fading.

"What's wrong Matthew?"

Matt looked down at the ground "I love him but… It can never be. He'd never love me…Not with the way I've treated him."

"Tell me, how does young Jeffrey act towards you? Shawn said.

"Uhmm…He acts like a normal younger brother I guess. I mean… He gets mad, sad, happy and even after everything I do he still looks at me with the utmost adoration in his eyes. And sometimes when I'm with my girlfriend he gets this look in his eyes…I'm not sue what it is but he gets a faraway look on his face and it looks like he's carrying the world on his shoulders….I'm not sure."

"He loves you" Kane said.

"Chea" JTG and Shad agree.

Matt thinks about it. Jeff is always looking t him and always tying to sit next to him or be close to him. "Wow…maybe he does love me. We have got to find him. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him."

"Don't worry. We are the greatest knights n the world. We will find him" Hunter says "Now let's all get some sleep. We have to set off early tomorrow"

The men all stand and get into their respective tents.

As matt lays down he thinks of Jeff and what he's going to say when he finds him. He closes his eyes and whispers "I love you Jeff. Wherever you are."

* * *

Chapter six is done. Reviews are welcome! Thanks hope your enjoying.


	7. Dreams

**Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and any other superstar or diva mentioned in this story are property of World wrestling Federation. I own nothing but the plot. This story is fictional and none of the events taking place are real. I claim no knowledge of the characters sexual preferences nor do I know anything about their lives. **

* * *

"Mmm…that's so good Matty" Jeff smiled at his brother as matt went to grab another strawberry. He dipped it in the chocolate and then the whipped cream then put it up to Jeff's mouth.

Jeff licked his lips and opened his mouth and took a big bite

Matt laughed when he saw Jeff had a bunch of whipped cream around his mouth and leant in to kiss it off.

Jeff moaned when he felt matt's lips cover his and opened his mouth so that they could taste each other.

Matt pulled Jeff onto his lap and slid his shirt off.

Gasping as he felt matt's cold hands touch hiss newly bare skin, Jeff ran his fingers through matt's curly hair.

"Mmm…Jeffro, I love you so much" Matt whispered into Jeff's ear as Jeff started kissing his neck. Matt undid Jeff's belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers.

Jeff groaned and pulled down matt's pants followed by his shirt "Oh matty…please fuck me"

Matt smiled "Anything you want babe"

Matt, already hard enough, got Jeff ready on his lap then positioned himself at Jeff's entrance then…"

Jeff woke up to the sound of someone muttering and moving things around. He frownded and opened his eyes, sitting up. He looked over and saw Evan piling anything he could find up on the wall that had a small window on it. Jeff yawned.

"Oh, hey Jeff. Sorry I didn't mean to ruin you Matt dream"

Jeff blushed "How do you know I was having a Matt dream"

Evan laughed "Well, for starters all I've been hearing all night is 'Oh matty…mmmm… ohhh…don't stop'"

"Oh" Jeff blushed.

"Yeah anyways. I've figured a way out; we'll pile everything up and then climb out that window. Then we'll be free!"

Jeff shook his head "Except for the fact that Randy's probably got all his men surrounding this place and we'd still need to figure out how to get out of town without being dragged back here and punished."

Evan thought about it "Yeah I guess your right "He dropped the barrel he was holding and sat down "Guess we better get to brainstorming."

Jeff nodded "Yeah, I guess we should" _Even though I know Matty is going to come get us._

Jeff smiled to himself as he daydreamed about matt being his knight and shining armor and saving him.

Evan on the other hand was drawing a map and trying to think of a way out of there.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	8. Getting ready

**I do not own anyone in this story. They belong to themselves and Vince Mcmahon. The story and events occuring are fictional.**

* * *

'_I miss him. How could I have been so stupid? Pushing the one person I needed more than life away. And now he's gone. It's all my fault. I must find him. I can't lose him…I love him. He's my world, the reason I breathe. He's-'_ Matt's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a horse. He opens his eyes and gets up. As he steps out of the tent he sees everyone setting up their horses. He walks up to Shawn.

"Hey…Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Shawn turns around "Oh hey….Did you just awaken? We told Chris to…" he looks over and sees Chris playing his guitar "nevermind. Stupid lummox is writing a song for the princess. Anyways, get your horse ready we are heading out soon."

Matt nods and leaves to get his horse ready.

'_This is hopeless we'll never get to him in time. And even if we do I'm sure randy has a good troop who might kick out asses and- ' _

"We'll find him and we'll beat the tar out of Randy and his troops. Do not worry." Taker said interrupting matt's thoughts.

Matt stopped, startled, and slowly nodded and walked away wondering how Taker knew what he was thinking. He packs up his tent and hooks it to his horse,

"Alright men, has everyone packed up their horses?" hunter yells, followed by a chorus of yes's. "Okay then let's go. We shall reach out destination early tomorrow morning. We will stop to rest just outside the city gates and attack in the morning-"

"Isn't that cutting it a bit close? I mean he did say that tomorrow was the day he is going to…to…rape my brother..." Matt interrupted "How do we know we'll get there before he does it?"

"Orton wants a fight. He won't harm your brother until he gets one." Shawn said "You must trust us. We are going to save your brother."

Matt sighs "Okay"

"Alright…Anyways once we reach the city gates I am sure there will be men there. Now Orton's a smart guy, he won't have all his men there..I would say about four or five so we will send JTG, Shad, Kofi, Christian and Mark ahead of the rest of us to fight them off. Once we are through the gates I'm sure Orton will be ready then and we will fight while Matt and Chris go find Jeffrey. Is that clear?"

The men all nodded "Alright then. Any questions?"

"Yeah" Matt said "What if we can't find him? I can't bear to think of losing him. What if they locked him somewhere and we can't get to him. Or what if Orton's men demolish all of you?"

Hunter laughed "Nonsense. Orton is fight mart not common sense smart; wherever he hid Jeffrey it will be quite obvious. And we are the greatest nights in all the land, There is no way at all we are going to lose."

Matt nodded "Alright. I hope your right"

"I'm the game of course I'm right. Now everyone on your horses let's go" Hunter mounted his horse and took off while Shawn got on his horse muttering something about being in the 1200's and there is no such thing as the game.

Matt and the other men got on there horses and rode off.

'_I am going to find you Jeff, I promise.'_

* * *

  
Yay! I found it :) It's a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. **Reviews are a must**. Thanks.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone, just a couple of things.

Firstly, I hope your all liking this story so far. I'm sorry for the long spaces in between chapters but I was having severe writer's block and I also had my mind on another story (Which I uploaded a few days ago called: would you be there?). I appreciate the favorite story and such even though it would be great to hear your thoughts (**i.e.** Reviews). So thank you all for reading this. It was my first story after all. I hope to bring you much more in this story soon.

And the last thing is actually a pet peeve, Please feel free to be honest about what you think. If you think I should work on something or fix some thing please voice your opinion. But please do not, I repeat **do not**; tell me how to write my story. If you don't like it don't read it. In the summary it says matt and Jeff and I'll add slash so that you may understand it better. So please do not tell me who should be with who when I have already chosen out which path my story is going. Okay thanks. I don't mean to be a bitch, just voicing my opinion.

For the rest of you who enjoy my story, thank you and I will be updating soon so that you may enjoy some more. That last part was not meant for all you lovely readers. Alright thanks. I shall have a new chapter up soon.

Thanks,

-**Jnhfanatic.**


End file.
